


If you even cared, you'd actually be here

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Family Feels, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: It takes one to know one, especially about nightmares. Too bad Peter is not the exception.





	If you even cared, you'd actually be here

Despite what everyone thought of him, Tony Stark wasn't oblivious of other people's actions.  He could actually read people quite well, he just chose not to try to offer a help when it wasn't welcomed. 

His childhood years taught him that it's easier to pretend that you're okay than let everyone see how miserable and broken you feel. 

_ It takes one to know one.  _

That was pretty much true, still there always was something more to people if you're willing to look a bit deeper. 

People never treated him like they would a normal child, there were expectations and so many things he should reach to make his family proud. 

_ I sound like my dad. _

He tried to build a name away from the shadow that his father threw over him, to prove that he's nothing like him, that he's better and that he could do better. 

Maybe the fact that his father didn't pay him attention or any kind of affection made him more observant around Peter. 

The boy was a genius and incredibly good at hiding his alter ego aka Spider-man, but there were things he couldn't hide from Tony. 

It was an accident, but once he noticed it, he found himself drawn towards it. 

Peter had a problem, he probably suffered from nightmares and pretended to be alright. 

Tony wasn't a person who shared his feelings not unless he was incredibly drunk, but he knew from personal experience that nightmares were pain in the ass. 

After seeing the kid yawning for the fifth time in a half an hour he had enough. 

“ Hey buddy, you wanna take a break? “

Peter eyes widened at the question and he quickly stumbled to straighten himself and look more awake then he was.  

“ I'm good Mr. Stark. Don't need a break or anything… “

If it wasn't for the dark circles under his eyes Tony might have believed him, still he decided not to push the kid. 

“ Well, I do need a break. In fact Friday just informed me that we did amazing progress today and that we need to wait for the next calculations, but they wouldn't be ready until tomorrow afternoon. Right Friday? “

“ Yes of course boss. I'll need a long day to finish the calculations. “

Tony subtly rolled his eyes hoping that Peter wouldn't pick up on the hidden sarcasm Friday used.

“ Oh… so we're done for today? “ 

There was something in his voice that made Tony walk towards the door and stop there before he said, 

“ I know a place where they make amazing pizza. Coming spider-boy? “

“ It's Spider-man” but that didn't stop him from almost running to catch up with him. 

 

***

He took one look at Peter and knew. 

_ Another nightmare _

They had a training session and even though Peter's eyes looked haunted he put everything into the fight. Usually Tony would slowly push his limits and challenge him, but this time he went easy on him. 

Easy enough to give Peter an advantage over him but hard enough to not look like it was intentional.

Pretty soon they were done and Tony couldn't help but feel warm at how happy Peter looked. 

“ Good job Spider-man. Keep this up and you'll get better in no time. “

The compliment was worth the soft proud smile he got in return. 

Tony dismantled the suit and rubbed his hands together like a little kid. 

“ How about a cup of hot chocolate? “

“ Hot chocolate? “

“ Yeah, after a good training and a shower I think we both deserve something warm and sweet. “

Peter looked adorably shocked when he asked, 

“ You drink hot chocolate Mr. Stark? “

“ Of course I do. What did you think? That I'm too old for that? “

For a moment Peter seemed at loss for words. 

“ If you ask Pepper she'll tell you that I'm still acting like a kid, Rhodes will tell you the same, so will Bruce and Cap…” then he made a shocked face and said, 

“ Don't tell them I said that, I'll never hear the end of it. “

Surprisingly Peter started chuckling, but he replied, 

“ I promise I won't tell them Mr. Stark. “

“ So we have a deal. I'll make us hot chocolate to buy your silence. “

When he got no reaction from Peter he said, 

“ Friday I think I broke Spider-man. “

That shook him out of the shock and before he could say something Tony interrupted him. 

“ Yes I know how to make hot chocolate, No, I won't share my secret, why are you standing there? Go and take a shower. Friday will tell you when it's done. “

They spent the next hour and a half enjoying the surprising good hot chocolate. 

 

***

It was too late for a phone call, but he didn't wait for a second to pick it up after he saw who was calling. 

“ Mr. Stark! “

“ What's up Peter? “

“ Thank God you picked it up… I needed…actually I found the solution to the puzzle you gave me. Now we can add the changes…”

Tony immediately figured it out that Peter had a nightmare, so he just went along with him. 

“ Hmm, not bad Peter, that's a great idea. Is that why you're awake? Too excited ? “

“ Yes, yes, this is important Mr. Stark right? “

“ Sure it is kiddo. Now lay back and let me tell you my version of it or you've something else to do? “

“ No, no it's perfectly fine. “

By the time Tony finished his extremely long and unnecessary speech he heard Peter's soft snores through the line. 

He put him to sleep…that was the plan after all.

 

***

The next time Peter fell asleep while listening to his voice they were in Tony’s workshop. One moment Tony was explaining his new idea for a way to improve Peter's web shooters the next he heard Friday announcing, 

“ Sorry to interrupt the brilliant speech boss, but the young spider is asleep. “

“ Very funny Friday. Since when do you call him like that? His name is Peter…” then he glared at the ceiling in a silly attempt to show his annoyance. 

“ Don't tell me, Nat must have taught you that.”

When he turned around he found Peter sleeping on a chair his head on the desk. 

“ How long has he been asleep? “

“Fifteen minutes boss. May I add that he fell asleep because of your speech.”

Tony rolled his eyes as his mind started thinking. It appeared that Peter relaxed at the sound of his voice especially when he was tired and when they were alone. 

_ Poor kid, _  he thought. 

_ Sometimes all we need is someone talking in the background so we can fall asleep.  _

Slowly he walked towards the kid careful not to wake him and started whispering, 

“ Peter, are you tired Peter? Do you need a break?”

All he got was a soft, 

“I'm listening Mr. Stark.” yet his eyes stayed closed. 

The sight brought a quiet chuckle out of Tony as he carefully lifted Peter in his arms and to his surprise he didn't wake up. 

_ He weighs nothing, good God, he's skin and bones-  _ was his thought as he walked towards one of the guest rooms and tucked Peter to bed. 

“ Friday let me know if he wakes up. Try not to startle him. I'll call his aunt to inform her. ” he whispered. 

“Of course not boss. Peter is important.”

“You learn fast. “

“Thank you boss.”

 

***

The next morning Peter was so embarrassed he tripped twice at his feet and almost refused the breakfast, but thanks to Tony’s threat that he'll call aunt May he stayed for it. And if Tony got Peter's favorite breakfast well no one would know that. 

 

After the third time Peter fell asleep in his workshop Tony had already set a comfy couch for Peter and almost always he ended up spending the night there. 

 

Not soon after Peter learned to use the room that Tony claimed was a guest room even though it looked too cozy to be just a random room. 

Tony forbid Friday to tell Peter about his plan to feed the kid a bit more and keep his nightmares away as longer as possible. 

 

***

It was two days since Peter slept well, he had nightmares again. While searching for a way out of the situation he let his instincts guide him and found himself at Mr. Stark’s workshop. 

Friday informed him that her boss was out and that he'll come back later on. Even though he felt like an intruder he allowed the comfort the workshop radiated to calm him down. In no time he was asleep on the couch. 

 

When Tony came back he found him talking in his sleep while turning from one direction to the other. 

_ Nightmare _

Carefully Tony acted on instinct and gently started waking Peter up. 

“Peter, buddy it's just a dream. Wake up.”

After a few tries he managed to wake him up and his heart nearly broke when Peter hugged him as he desperately clang to him. 

“It's alright Pete, I'm here. It's alright, it's just a dream.”

It didn't take long for Peter to fall asleep again, but he didn't leave his sight, he stayed next to the couch watching over him until he fell asleep too. 

  
  


***

Apparently something changed because next time when Tony was the one having a nightmare Peter hugged him while speaking, 

“I'm here Mr. Stark.” over and over until Tony was sure that he wasn't dreaming. 

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and drinking hot chocolate until they fell asleep on the couch. 

And when Friday mentioned that they looked like a father and son, Tony didn't even correct her. 


End file.
